Alphabet Soup
by TheDiNozzoFiles
Summary: A series of one-shots, wherein Tony is whumped over and over and over and over again. Slash/Established Relationship: Tibbs
1. A

**A/N: After receiving such great reviews for our previously co-written fic Breakdown (posted under ShadowKitten701), we decided to try our hand at co-writing again and this was the outcome. This is the first of twenty-six one shots, all featuring everyone's favorite whumpee, Tony DiNozzo. Just don't forget to show your love after reading, as reviews make us want to write faster ;) -ShadowKitten701 & LizzieDiNozzo**

**A is for Appendicitis  
**

Pushing the bedroom door open, the silver-haired man couldn't help but grin at the sight of his lover sprawled out on the king-sized bed, his head pillowed on his arms. He pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it into the empty hamper before he climbed into the bed next to him, relaxing against the pillows.

He wanted to wake him up, though he ultimately decided against it. Tony hadn't been feeling particularly well the past few days and he needed all the sleep he could get. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Gibbs was starting to get concerned. Releasing a quiet sigh, the older agent shifted on the mattress and reached over, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

He could feel the warmth radiating off the younger man, his skin warm to the touch. His face turned down in a frown as he made a mental note to mention it to Duck first thing in the morning and with another quiet sigh, he pulled Tony against him.

He wasn't expecting the strangled cry that escaped Tony and the sound startled him. He pulled away, pushing himself up as he looked over his lover carefully, searching for the source of his pain. His large, calloused hands moved over the Italian's body slowly, poking and prodding until he found what he was looking for.

Tony's breathing hitched as Gibbs' hand ghosted over his right side, his fingertips barely brushing his feverish skin.

"Ah hell, DiNozzo," the former Marine growled before he climbed out of the bed, snatching his discarded t-shirt out of the hamper before he tugged it down over his head. Stopping at the dresser, he grabbed a pair of jeans for himself and some comfortable sweats for Tony before he made his way back to the bed, kneeling down beside the ill man.

"Tony." Reaching out, Gibbs rested his hand on his partner's shoulder, shaking him gently. "DiNozzo."

Tony's hazel eyes fluttered open slowly and when he lifted his head, Gibbs could see that his cheeks were flushed an angry red color and his hair was matted down with sweat. "I don't feel so good, boss."

"Yeah, Tony. I can see that," he sighed. "C'mon. Need you to sit up. Gotta get ya dressed."

Tony rolled over onto his back without protest, though as Gibbs pulled up into a sitting position, he cried out again, doubling over in pain.

The older man sighed heavily and ran his hand over his lover's back, trying to soothe him. Pulling the pair of sweatpants closer to him, he made an effort to hold the younger man up while trying to slip the flimsy pants over his hips.

"Don' think I should go in t'day, boss. Not feelin' good."

"We're goin' to the hospital, not work," Gibbs said, helping his partner to a semi-standing position. His concern was growing more by the minute, and his rising fever was beginning to cause him to be delusional.

"M'kay," Tony mumbled, leaning heavily against the silver-haired man, trusting him completely.

"It's not a damn discussion, DiNozzo. You're going..." He trailed off suddenly, the Italian's words finally making sense in his brain. Tony was actually volunteering to go to the hospital. Looking him over closely, he realized that something was seriously wrong.

Every step from the bedroom to the hallway seemed to be more excruciating than the last and by the time they'd reached the stairs, Tony was gasping for air, one arm wrapped around his middle, the other hand gripping Gibbs' shoulder in an attempt to remain upright.

"Don't make me go any farther, boss," he managed, his body trembling. "Please don't make me go any farther."

"Gotta get you to the car. It's just a few more steps."

Tony groaned, cleaning his jaw as they finished the walk to the car. Gibbs helped him into the back, moving him to lay down on the seat.

Driving as quickly as he could without jostling his senior agent too much, it took them about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital.

"You okay?" He asked, parking the car and climbing out. Opening the back door, he helped his lover out as best he could without hurting him more.

"Don't wanna go to work today, boss. Make McGee come in instead, huh? I'll work on Saturday to make up for it."

"Yeah, alright Tony," the older man responded with a slight roll of his eyes. Wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist, he pulled his arm around his neck, holding him up as they made their way to the entrance of the emergency room.

"Gibbs," the Italian man gasped, the pain in his side intensifying. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to make it from the car to the entrance of the hospital and he wasn't sure he had it in him to go any farther. "Please… Can't walk anymore."

"Not gonna have to," he assured him as he spotted the empty wheelchair in the lobby. "Come on. Just a few more steps and you can sit down. You can do it."

"Please don't make me," he pleaded, his voice strained. "Please, boss."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, hating the way the man flinched. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't always the raging bastard that the rest of the team believed him to be, but right now, he was being exactly what Tony needed.

As expected, the younger man gritted his teeth and allowed his boss to guide him over to the wheelchair before he helped him into it.

He pushed him over to the nurses' station and explained his lover's problem. They sent an orderly out from the back to collect the Italian, though when Gibbs tried to follow him, the head nurse stopped him.

"Only family allowed in Emergency," she said, her tone dull.

"I'm his next of kin. Says so in his file."

"I'm sorry, sir." She turned back to her paperwork and Gibbs started to argue with her when he felt Tony's phone vibrating in his hand.

He flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah, Gibbs."

The caller hesitated, pulling the phone away from her ear and double checking the number she dialed. "Hey Gibbs! Why are you answering Tony's phone? You two switch again on accident?"

"Abby? What's goin' on?"

"Nothing at all. Just calling to see if Tony was still coming out with me. We were supposed to meet up an hour ago."

Gibbs hesitated, unsure of how much to tell her. He had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with his lover, but he wanted to be sure before he told anyone.

"He's not gonna be able to make it tonight."

"Aww, Gibbs! C'mon! I understand you wanna keep him tied to the bed all night and work out your frustrations on him, but—"

Gibbs sighed loudly, interrupting her. "He's in the hospital."

She stopped, gasping. "He… what happened?"

"He's just sick, Abby. Gettin' him checked out."

She released a sigh of relief, though when she spoke, the concern was still evident in her voice. "How'd you con him into going to the hospital? You know how much he hates that place."

"Didn't have to try too hard. He wasn't exactly protestin'," Gibbs responded, running his fingers through his hair. "I gotta go, Abs. Don't worry about him, alright? He'll be fine."

He sighed, snapping the phone shut between his fingers quickly before he reopened it, dialing Ducky's phone number. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for the Medical Examiner to answer, sending a glare in the head nurse's direction.

"Jethro!" Ducky greeted after a moment, his tone surprised. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a favor, Duck."

"Of course! What can I do for you this evening?"

"Had to bring DiNozzo down to the Emergency Room and apparently, being listed as the next of kin isn't good enough for Nurse Ratched down here," he said, narrowing his eyes at the bored look the nurse threw his way. "Need you to call one of your buddies and get me back there."

"What on Earth is going on with Anthony?"

"Not sure yet. Just get me back there, huh?"

"I will certainly see what I can do. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We'll be alright. Just see what you can do with the doctors."

"Of course, Jethro. Keep me posted, will you?"

The agent grunted in response before he snapped his phone closed, offering the nurse another glare before he turned and stalked off for the waiting room.

The doors to the ER flew open about twenty minutes later, and Gibbs barely got a look at the flash of black and red before she was on him, wrapping him up in a bear hug. "Oh, Gibbs! Have you heard anything? Is he okay? I mean… he has to be okay, right? He's Tony! He can't die… oh my God… he's not dying, is he?"

"Abby," he sighed, peeling the Goth girl off of him. He offered her a tired look, rolling his eyes when she continued talking.

"I mean, I know he's been a little sluggish the past few days, but he can't just go getting sick like this! He has to ask your—"

"ABBY!" He snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her lightly. "Sit! Be silent for just one minute. Please."

"He is quite right, Abigail. You need to calm yourself. I'm sure the doctor will be out to speak with us soon enough."

The both looked up as the Medical Examiner entered the waiting room, making his way over to them.

"Didja get a hold of anyone, Duck?" Gibbs asked, cringing at the needy tone in his voice. He was finding it more difficult to maintain his stone faced demeanor the longer he sat in the waiting room anticipating news about his lover.

Ducky sat down next to his oldest friend and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I spoke to the doctor. Apparently, his appendix burst and now the infection is seeping into his abdominal cavity. That's why he was in so much pain."

The silver-haired man closed his eyes tightly, cursing his partner. "Damn him. Never takes care of himself until it's too late."

"Well, Jethro, you should not sound so surprised. You already knew this about him, though you are quite right. This could have all been treated with a course of antibiotics, though unfortunately, he's going to require an appendectomy."

Abby gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked to Gibbs sadly. He pulled her close to him and tucked her head against his chest, listening to her quiet sniffles. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her head and whispered that everything would be just fine, though he wasn't even sure he believed that himself. Relaxing as much as he could in the plastic chairs, he settled in with his two co-workers, waiting for any more news on Tony.

::::::

The second floor waiting room was quieter than downstairs, Abby observed as she leaned back in the chair, counting the ceiling tiles. Wasn't as much traffic, especially this late, though the Goth found that she didn't quite mind. To her left, the Duckman was snoozing, his glasses sliding down on his nose, his soft snores filling the otherwise silent room.

They'd been made to wait downstairs in the busy ER waiting room for one hour and forty six minutes before one of Ducky's doctor friends had poked his head into the waiting room and assured them that Tony had made it through surgery just fine. He'd directed them to quieter waiting room upstairs where they only had to wait six minutes and fifty three seconds before a nurse came out to get Gibbs.

She tapped her feet impatiently on the linoleum floor, her heavy boots making a sound that reminded her of a bass drum. She couldn't help but grin at the sound until the sound of the elevator dinging echoed through the hallway outside, effectively stealing her attention away from the rhythm her shoes were making. She watched as Kate, then McGee, stepped off the elevator and headed for the nurse's station.

"Timmy!" She cried, jumping up from her seat and running toward him, startling the medical examiner awake. "What are you doing here? It's late! You should be at home, in bed!"

The Goth hadn't expected her boyfriend to show up, much less with Kate, who he must have called after she'd gotten off the phone with him nearly three hours earlier.

"I… uh, well…" He stuttered, searching for the words as Kate rolled her eyes.

"What did DiNozzo do to himself this time?" She asked, her voice irritated.

Abby turned and crushed herself against her friend in a hug before she pulled away, scowling at her. "He's really sick, Kate! Don't you care about him at all?"

The other woman faltered slightly, looking between McGee and Abby before she sighed. "What's the matter with him?"

"His appendix ruptured! They had to do emergency surgery and take it out!"

"Is he alright?" McGee asked, running his hand down Abby's pale arm reassuringly.

"The doctor said he made out okay in surgery, but we haven't been allowed back there to see him yet. Gibbs is, though, and you know as long as he's back there, Tony has no choice but to be okay. Gibbs would kick his ass if he wasn't."

"Hello Timothy… Caitlin," Ducky greeted as he stepped out into the hallway to join the trio. "I was not expecting to see the two of you down here tonight, though I am most certain that Anthony will be pleased when he wakes up."

----

"G… Gibbs?" Tony managed, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm here, Tony," he said, squeezing his lover's hand gently. "How ya feelin'?"

"Tired. Where are we?"

"Hospital."

"Wh… What happened?" He asked, the hesitancy in his voice making Gibbs frown.

"Your appendix burst. You had emergency surgery to take it out. You don't—"

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs?" The doctor interrupted, poking his head inside the room with an apologetic smile. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The silver-haired man nodded before he turned back to his partner. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Please, don't go. I don't wanna be in here alone," the Italian begged, gripping his partner's hand tightly. "Please."

The older man sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I'll see if Abs will come in and sit with ya."

Tony eyed him sleepily for a moment before he reluctantly released his hand, dropping it back to the bed. "Okay," he mumbled, watching as the agent left the room. He closed his eyes briefly, resting his head back against the pillow, when he was hit with a gentle hug that smelled faintly of gun powder. "Abby?" He asked, a slight smile forming on his lips as he forced his heavy eyes open.

"Of course it's me, silly. Who else would hang out in a hospital all night for you? Besides Gibbs, of course," she said, offering him a smile as she sank down in the recently vacated chair beside his bed, grasping his hand in hers. "You had us worried. How come you didn't tell anyone that you weren't feeling well?"

He didn't respond as his eyes fluttered closed again, his hand still gripping her pale fingers in his. Settling back in the chair, Abby released a quiet sigh, watching her friend as he slept.

"Ah, Tonyboy. What the hell are we gonna do with you?"

::::::

**Three Days Later**

"Home sweet home," Tony grinned as Gibbs pushed the front door open, helping him inside. "Man, I can't tell you how great it is to be out of that damn hospital bed."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, guiding his younger lover into the living room, though the slightest of smiles was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Though he'd never admit as much out loud, he was glad to have his partner back home as well. The house had been a little too quiet for his liking without the Italian around.

"Yeah well, you set one foot off the couch and you're goin' right back," Gibbs warned as Tony lowered himself to comfortable cushions, groaning quietly as he pulled on his stitches.

"You wouldn't really send me back, would ya boss?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm hurt!"

"No, but you're gonna be if you don't stay put."

Rolling his eyes at his boss' threats, Tony leaned back against the arm of the couch, stretching out before he gazed up at the silver-haired agent expectantly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Don't I get a bell or something?"

"A bell?"

"Yeah! So I can ring if I need something! You know, like a pizza or maybe some help going to the bathroom or—"

"No bell."

"No bell?"

"Nope."

"But boss! What am I supposed to do if I need something? You just told me I'm not allowed off the couch."

"You need somethin', then you ask."

"But that would mean…" The Italian's eyes lit up. "You're gonna stay in here with me?"

"Uh huh."

He watched Tony closely as he sat down on the couch next to him, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his lap. "So," Tony grinned, glancing up at Gibbs. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Whatever you wanna do, DiNozzo. We've got a few days."

"You took off from work? For me?"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, I got all those vacation hours saved, who else am I gonna use 'em on?"

He grinned brightly again, feeling better than he had in days, just knowing that someone cared. That **Gibbs** cared. They had been together for a few months, but no one outside of the immediate team knew about their relationship.

He didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to feeling secure in his relationships, so to know that his lover was willing to take time off for him meant everything. Flipping through the channels until he found a movie he knew that Gibbs might actually enjoy, he closed his eyes and tried to make himself comfortable.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked, threading his fingers through the younger man's hair slowly.

Tony turned into the touch, a small smile spreading across his face. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. And maybe a little hungry."

"Not surprised," Gibbs responded dryly, smirking down at the younger man.

"What are you hungry for?"

"You," he grinned, stretching out lazily on the couch. "But I can't imagine you're gonna go for that right now, so I guess I can settle for a pizza. That okay with you?"

"Whatever you want, Tony," Gibbs said, a genuine grin forming on his face. "Whatever you want."


	2. B

**A/N: Holy cow, you guys! The reviews we received for the first chapter are absolutely amazing and we're so grateful for everyone who took the time to send us a little note! Y'all are the best! Also, if anyone has any requests for what they'd like to see, please feel free to let us know! Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, but don't forget: Reviews help us write faster! -ShadowKitten701 & LizzieDiNozzo**

**B is for Bowling**

Gibbs smirked as he leaned against the bathroom door, watching his lover carefully as he got dressed after his shower. The younger man had made plans to go bowling with Abby and the nuns tonight, and he had been complaining about it ever since they had gotten home from work.

"Almost ready?" He asked, looking him over approvingly.

"Yeah..." Tony grumbled. "You sure that there's not some forgotten plans that we have?"

The older man chuckled. "Tony, why'd you tell her you would go if you didn't want to? She woulda understood."

"Sure. She woulda 'understood' her steel-toed boot right up my ass," he snorted, running his hand through his short hair, spiking it up slightly. "You know she's a manipulator."

"You're the one that lets her. I never have that problem with her."

The Italian opened his mouth to retort when the front door opened. "Tony! Gibbs!"

"Upstairs, Abs!" The silver-haired man called, walking over to his lover before he ducked his head just slightly, pressing his lips against Tony's. "Go and have fun. I'll see you tonight, huh?"

"But Jet..." He whined, straightening when the older man smacked him upside the head. Offering his partner a sheepish look, Tony released a loud sigh before he stomped back into the bedroom. "Fine," he huffed.

"You guys decent?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Gibbs rolled his eyes slightly, a smirk tugging on his lips as Abby's heavy-soled shoes thumped loudly against the stairs. "Would I have told ya to come up if we weren't?" He called back, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good point," she grinned as she stepped inside the room, leaning against the doorframe. "Ready to go, Tonyboy?" She asked, grinning broadly despite the sulky look on his face.

"Actually, I probably shouldn't go. Y'know, I think I hurt my wrist earlier."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, a slight smirk forming on her lips before she opened her bag, searching through the contents. "Thought we might have this problem." After a moment, she pulled out a wrist brace, tossing it to him. "I also have a knee brace, an ankle brace and two ace bandages. We should be good to go."

"Well aren't you just a good little girl scout?" Tony grumbled, pulling the stretchy fabric over his wrist. "C'mon then, let's get this over with." Walking over to Gibbs, he offered a sad look, pleading with him for a last second save.

"See you guys tonight," the older man smirked, kissing his lover quickly. "You two have fun."

The Italian glared at him until they lost eye contact as the Goth pulled him down the stairs before he could formulate another excuse for not going.

"This is going to be so much fun," Abby grinned as they made their way outside to her awaiting hearse. "The Sisters are super excited that you agreed to come out and play tonight."

"Super excited," he repeated dully, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Me too."

"I can tell," she responded dryly, nudging him playfully in the side. "Can you at least pretend to have a good time? For me? I know you'd much rather spend the night at home, in bed with the bossman, but just a couple of hours won't kill you."

"Fine," the Italian agreed with a sigh, wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders as they made their way over to the vehicle. "I'll try. But if they start dousing me with Holy Water, I'm outta there."

"Deal."

::::::

"You don't bowl often do you, Anthony?" Sister Rosita asked, a slight smile ghosting on her face as she glanced up at the scoreboard above the lane.

"That obvious, huh?" He asked before he turned to Abby, silently pleading with her to put him out of his misery. "And please, Sister Rosita… Call me Tony. No one calls me Anthony unless I'm in trouble."

"But it's such a wonderful name!"

A quiet giggle escaped him as she took a sip of her soda before she stood, making her way over to the ball return to pick up her black and red bowling ball, nudging Tony playfully as she passed. "There's only a few frames left, Tony. You'll be back home to Gibbs in no time," she teased, her green eyes sparkling.

He rolled his eyes as he sat back in the hard plastic chair and watched as Abby bowled another strike. "Nice!" He grinned, standing up to grab his own ball off the return. "Maybe I'll actually be able to knock down a pin or two this time?"

Stepping onto the wood floor, he lifted the ball and glanced back at the goth.

"You can throw it granny style if you want, Tony. We won't think any less of you," she smirked. "Promise."

He shook his head and made his approach, swinging the arm that was holding the ball. On its way forward, his wrist cracked and he released a strangled cry, dropping the eighteen pound ball onto his foot.

"Son of a…!" He cried, collapsing to the ground.

An unladylike snort escaped Abby as she tried to stifle her giggles at the sight of her friend squirming around the wooden floor, practically howling. "Nice try, Tony, but we're not leaving until the game is over," she said, nudging him gently in the side with her toe. "Get up off the floor and quit messing around. People are starting to stare."

He slapped her foot away from him when she reached out to nudge him again, a pitiful whimper escaping him as he pushed himself into a sitting position, scooting over on his bottom to the closest chair.

"Are you alright, Anthony?" Sister Rosita asked kindly, though there was the slightest hint of a smile on her face too.

"No!" He cried stubbornly, reaching down to untie his shoe carefully, hissing in pain as he eased it off his foot. He tossed the shoe aside and carefully pulled his sock off.

"Tony!" Abby gasped, kneeling next to him to take a closer look at his foot. His big toe was swollen and red, and when she reached out to touch it, he cried out in pain.

"Don't touch!" He snapped, closing his eyes tightly against the throbbing pain. "I think it's broken."

"It's not broken," Abby responded doubtfully, glancing up at the Sisters who'd gathered around the injured man. "We should probably get you home though. Gibbs is gonna kill me."

"S'not your fault," he muttered, allowing the Goth to help him to his feet before he cried out again, nearly tumbling to the floor as he put pressure his foot. "It's broken!"

"It's not broken!" She repeated, pulling his arm around her neck as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "C'mon. Let's get you out to the car. Sister Rosita, I'm really so—"

"Don't worry about it, dear," the nun said, offering Abby a genuine smile as she patted Tony's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll see you next Tuesday, Abigail. Maybe Anthony will come with you if he's feeling better."

"Yeah, I really don't think so, but thanks," Tony muttered, wincing as Abby led him to the door carefully.

"Can't take you anywhere without you hurting yourself," Abby said, her tone slightly exasperated as she pushed the door open, pulling her friend out into the warm evening air.

She led him carefully to the hearse before she helped him into the passenger seat, cringing when he bumped his foot against the door.

"'M sorry I ruined your night," he muttered, dropping his gaze to his hands.

"Don't be dumb," she chided. "You sit tight. I'm gonna go back in and grab our things and then I'll be back."

He nodded, sliding down in the seat slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as she shut the door firmly, hurrying back inside.

::::::

Abby pulled up outside of Gibbs' house a short time later, parking the hearse behind Ducky's Morgan. "C'mon, T. Let's get you inside," she said as she climbed out of the car and made her way around to open his door.

She started to help him out when both Gibbs and Ducky came outside and met them at her car. Reaching inside, Gibbs hauled the younger man to his feet, a small grin crossing his face. They made their way toward the house slowly, not wanting to irritate Tony's injured foot any more than they had to. Once inside, Gibbs helped his lover onto the couch in the living room and sat him down before he sank down beside him.

"Abs, tell DiNozzo that all he had to do was tell you he didn't wanna go bowling," he smirked, clapping his partner on the knee when he scowled at him. "He's convinced that you'd try to hurt him if he turned you down."

"Yeah, he's probably right," she teased, grinning at the pair. "I'm kidding, Tony. I'm sorry I made you go. If I'd known you were gonna drop a ball on your foot—"

"Now, now," Ducky chided as he took a seat in the dining chair he'd pulled in from the kitchen. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

The Italian cringed when Ducky pulled his foot up onto the table, propping a pillow under it for the examination. The swelling had extended to his first toe and a little bit up the top of his foot, making the whole area sore to the touch. After a few minutes of poking and prodding the younger man's foot, Ducky stood up and grinned cheekily.

"You'll be fine, Anthony. Stay off it for the remainder of the night, but you should be ready to put your shoe back on in the morning. An ice pack will help with the swelling. Half an hour on—"

"Half an hour off," Tony interrupted. "I know the drill, Ducky. You're sure it's not broken? It feels broken."

The medical examiner shook his head. "It's perfectly fine. As I said, there is some swelling, but that is the extent of the injury."

A slight frown tugged at Tony's mouth as he peered down at his foot, wincing slightly as he bent his toes. It hurt, but it wasn't nearly as painful as it would have been had he actually broken anything. "Huh."

An amused grin ghosted over Gibbs' face as he patted Tony's knee before he pushed himself to his feet. "Thanks for stoppin' by, Duck."

"No problem at all, Jethro. You call me if the pain gets any worse."

"Nah, he'll be fine," he said, turning to smirk at the younger man before he turned to Abby. "Thanks for bringin' him home, Abs."

Offering Gibbs a smile, Abby turned her attention to her Italian friend as she leaned over, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry you got hurt tonight, Tonyboy. Thanks for comin' out to play though."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry you had to cut your night short," he muttered, dropping his head back against the couch.

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Yep. Thanks, Abs."

With a quick wave, Abby turned back to Gibbs, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before she linked her arm through Ducky's.

"Ready to go, Duckman?"

Gibbs walked the pair to the porch and closed the door behind them before turning back to his lover. "C'mon, Tony. Stand up."

"But… Ducky said to—"

"I heard what Ducky said. If you wanna sleep on the couch and fuck up your back, that's your decision. But I'm goin' upstairs to bed. Either you can have my help climbin' up or you can suffer down here. Your choice."

Tony frowned. "You'd really leave me?" He whined, pushing himself off the couch as best he could. "I need to get an ice pack first though," he said, leaning heavily on the couch when he realized the older man was missing. "Gibbs?"

"Ice pack, right?" The silver-haired man asked, returning from the kitchen. "Got one right here." He approached the brunette and pulled his arm across his shoulders, effectively hoisting him up off his injured foot. "Upstairs."

Tony followed dutifully, collapsing on the bed when they finally made it into the master bedroom.

"Foot up," Gibbs said, seemingly dispassionate as he stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth off the towel rack. He wrapped the ice pack in the small towel and headed back into the bedroom, placing it on his lover's foot before he climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Thanks," Tony sighed, allowing his partner to pull him against his chest. They relaxed against each other for a few minutes, enjoying the silence that the quiet house provided before Gibbs spoke up.

"It had to be a bowling ball, huh? Only you, DiNozzo."

"Hey!" He said, pulling his head off the older man's chest. "Not nice, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled, nudging him playfully. "Even you have to admit that it was a pretty boneheaded thing for you to do."

"It was an accident!" He growled, rolling over so his back was to his lover.

The silver-haired man frowned, also turning to his side and pressing his firm chest against Tony's back. "Hey."

"What? Wanna mock me some more?" He asked, clearly pouting.

He didn't respond, instead resting his hand on the younger man's abdomen, tucking his long fingers just under the waistband of his jeans. "How's the toe?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder and barely held back the urge to laugh at the shit-eating grin on his boss' face. "Time for me to take the ice off. Got a half an hour to kill… any suggestions?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of somethin'."


	3. C

**A/N: We're back with another chapter, just in time for Christmas! Not going to lie, we were a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for the previous chapter, but we'll blame that on crapping out as far as sending the story alert out! Just make sure you do better for this chapter, huh? ;) Thank you to those who did review, you guys keep us writing! This will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas, so you guys all have a great holiday! Xoxo, ShadowKitten701 & LizzieDiNozzo**

**C is for Christmas**

Tony glanced up from his lazy position on the couch at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. He watched curiously as his silver-haired lover made his way over to the coat rack behind the door, grabbing his heavy winter coat off the hook.

"Where you goin'?" Tony asked, pushing himself up on his elbows to peer over the edge of the couch.

"Mrs. Simmons', down the street. Needs help shovelin' her driveway," the older man responded, slipping his feet into his boots before he glanced back at his partner, a fond smile tugging at his lips. "You wanna come with me?"

Releasing a quiet sigh, Tony sank back down on the comfortable couch cushions, waving Gibbs off. "No. Think I'm just gonna hang out, watch some more TV."

"Suit yourself," Gibbs responded with a shrug. "I'll be home in a bit. Think you can stay outta trouble?"

"Ha. Freakin'. Ha," Tony responded moodily as he grabbed the throw from the back of the couch, pulling it down over his body.

Pausing at the door, Gibbs glanced back at Tony once more before he shook his head and headed out into the snowstorm. It had been snowing for nearly twenty-four hours already, Tony realized as he pushed himself up, peering out of the front window as Gibbs made his trek down the street. Twenty-four hours, and according to the weather man on Channel Six, it didn't seem like it was going to be letting up any time soon. Releasing another sigh, Tony flopped back down against the cushions again, tossing the remote control onto the coffee table.

He'd been bored out of his mind, unable to find anything to occupy him as Gibbs hid out in the basement , working on that damned boat.

Sighing heavily, Tony realized that Christmas was only a mere sixteen days away, and they had yet to put up a Christmas tree or any holiday decorations. He wasn't nearly into Christmas or the holiday season in general as Abby and Kate were, but he did have to admit that it bummed him out a little that Gibbs seemingly had no intention of decorating, short of having pulled the boxes out of the attic.

Turning the TV off and ultimately deciding that Gibbs' Christmas gift was going to be a cable box, he stood up and walked over to the pile of boxes that sat in the corner of the dining room near the base of the stairs. It had taken three days of begging and pleading to even make his lover consider pulling out the decorations, and Tony would be damned if they weren't going to use them.

The Christmas tree was out, he decided as he sifted through the boxes, eyeing the tangled Christmas lights with distaste. Gibbs had insisted that when it came time for the tree, he'd only have a real one and the weather wasn't exactly conducive to going out and getting one.

Pushing that box aside, he grabbed the next, smirking at the bunched up icicle lights inside. "You're a regular Clark Griswold, aren't ya boss?" He muttered as he stood, carrying the box over to the front door. He wasn't sure that he'd manage to get them all up before the older man returned from his neighbor's house, but he hoped that perhaps his efforts would encourage Gibbs to finish the decorations.

Pushing the box closer to the door, he headed upstairs and into the spare bedroom, pulling out one of his heavier winter jackets to wear while putting up the lights. Rummaging through the closet where the majority of his winter clothes were stored, he grabbed a hat and a pair of gloves, shoving them into the pocket of his coat. He snatched up the pair of boots and slipped them onto his feet with ease before he hurried back downstairs, feeling more excited than he had in days.

Lifting the box carefully, he carried it outside onto the snow-covered porch, shivering as the wind bit at his cheeks. Zipping the jacket up as high as it would go, he tugged the hat down over his hair before he slipped his hands into the gloves. He'd never been a huge fan of the snow, though he had to admit that this was probably one of the worst storms he'd seen in his thirty-two years.

Tony stepped off the porch tentatively, squinting down the street in the direction of Mrs. Simmons' house. The sound of a shovel scraping against pavement carried down the street despite the roar of the wind as the snow was whipped around him. Wrapping his arms around his body in an effort to keep warm, he headed around the side of the house, making his way to the garage slowly.

"Son of a…!" He cursed as his feet began to slide on the icy driveway. Reaching out, he grabbed the mirror on the sedan, steadying himself before he released a loud sigh, swiping at the snow on his face.

After he righted himself, he took a moment to survey the driveway before he started again slowly. Kicking the snow away from the garage door with his foot, he pushed it open and stepped inside, his teeth already chattering.

He took shelter in the garage momentarily, thankful to be out of the biting wind. Spotting the ladder he had been looking for, he made his way toward it before lifting it over his shoulder. Looking outside as he headed back toward the open garage door, he saw that the snow was still falling heavily and he almost changed his mind about decorating the house.

Setting his jaw, he shifted the ladder on his shoulder before he stepped back out into the wintery mess, pulling the garage door shut behind him.

He made his way carefully around the front of the house, groaning as he moved the heavy ladder off of his shoulder. Setting it down in the thick snow, he propped it up against the house, eyeing it momentarily before he hurried up onto the porch to the box.

He grabbed a strand of lights, pleased to see they weren't tangled too badly and after a moment, he decided he was ready. Stepping down off the porch carefully, he made his way over to the ladder and climbed up slowly, his frozen hands gripping the rungs.

His fingers were clumsy as he attempted to hang the lights, the harsh sting of the wind against his face making it difficult to see. Reaching up, he swiped at his face with the arm of his jacket, his teeth chattering again as he tried to clear his vision. The snow was still falling heavily around him, though it appeared that it had started to mix with ice.

Pausing momentarily, Tony draped the lights over the top rung of the ladder as he glanced down at the ground below. It had been a bad idea, he realized, attempting to hang freakin' Christmas lights in the middle of a blizzard and with a roll of his eyes, he started his descent, intent on going back inside and warming up before Gibbs caught him.

About halfway back down the ladder, his foot slipped on one of the rungs, nearly making him fall. He managed to correct himself, getting his foot back in place and pausing for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His entire body was trembling now, though whether it was from the cold air or the fact that he'd almost fallen, he wasn't sure. Chalking it up to a mix of both, he shook his head and started back down again.

He felt his foot when it started to slip again, though his clumsy fingers wouldn't cooperate as he grasped for the sides of the ladder. A surprised gasp escaped him as he felt himself falling backwards. He hit the ground hard, his head thudding loudly against the icy ground before everything went black.

::::::

Gibbs smiled at the kindly older woman as she pressed a small tin filled with homemade cookies into his hands. "Really, Mrs. Simmons, you don't have to give me anything," he said, peeking inside.

"It's the least I can do, Jethro," she smiled, patting his shoulder gently. "You'll enjoy them, and I think Anthony will too."

He smiled knowingly. "Yeah, he will. I'll be back tomorrow morning before work, alright? Hopefully won't be too much more snow tonight."

"Thank you again," she said, closing the door as he stepped off the porch and started back down the street.

The wind was getting strong as the day went on, it seemed, and the snow didn't look like it was planning on letting up any time soon. As he approached the house, a confused look crossed his face when he spotted the ladder leaning against the roof. Picking up his pace, he frowned darkly when he saw the strand of Christmas lights hung on the top rung of the ladder and realizing that Tony was nowhere to be found.

"Tony!" He called, jogging toward the house when he stopped suddenly, seeing his lover laying in the snow, unmoving. Dropping the tin of cookies, he fell to his knees beside the younger man, checking for a pulse.

Gibbs released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he felt his lover's pulse before pushing himself to his feet. Leaning down, he made an attempt to pick the younger man up when the Italian's eyes fluttered open. "Wh… Gibbs? Where… Where am I?"

"You're outside, fell off the damn ladder," Gibbs responded gruffly, offering his hand. Helping him to his feet, he pulled Tony's arm over his shoulder, steadying him when he swayed slightly. "Easy."

Everything was spinning as the silver-haired man helped him inside the house, leading him over to the couch in front of the fire. His entire body was trembling as Gibbs sat him down, helping him out of his heavy jacket and gloves before wrapping him in a blanket. Standing up from the couch, he placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder before making his way into the kitchen to make him a cup of hot chocolate. Returning a few minutes later, he couldn't help but be concerned by the way that the younger man stared at the fire absently.

"Tony?" He asked, taking his seat next to him again, pressing the warm mug into his hands. "Hey! DiNozzo!"

The brunette didn't respond, accepting the mug out of reflex more than anything. Gibbs snapped his fingers in front of the younger man's face, grateful when he flinched, his eyes focusing as he glanced down at the cup. Sighing heavily, Gibbs realized that his lover most likely had a concussion.

"Drink, Tony. Need to warm you up."

"'M fine," the younger man muttered, though his teeth were still chattering loudly. "Jus' a li'l tired."

"Wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo. Drink the damn hot chocolate! What the hell were you doin' out on the roof anyway in this weather?" The older agent demanded.

"Huh?"

Gibbs sighed, running a hand over his face. "Ya don't remember being on the roof?"

"The… the roof? What?" He lifted the warm mug to his lips, taking a long drink of the hot liquid before he placed the cup on the table, tugging the blanket tighter around his body. "'S cold, boss."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when you decide to nap in the snow," he responded, his voice harsher than he'd intended. He was concerned about his lover. He didn't like the fact that Tony couldn't remember being up on the damn ladder, nor did he like the way his entire body trembled, despite the roaring fire.

Reaching down, Gibbs tugged roughly on the younger man's feet, helping him out of his heavy boots before he stood.

"Gibbs?"

"I'll be right back, Tony. Try not to fall off the couch while I'm gone," he snorted, shaking his head as he hurried up the stairs. Pushing the door open, he grabbed a fresh pair of warm sweatpants for Tony before grabbing the heavy comforter off of the bed. Making his way back downstairs, he frowned at seeing his boy sprawled out on the couch, his eyelids closed.

"DiNozzo," he growled, resisting the urge to headslap him. He was pleased when Tony's green eyes fluttered open, surveying him warily.

"'M tired," he repeated.

"Yeah, I know. Gotta get you warmed up though."

It was a chore trying to get the damp pants off of his lover's body, and it didn't help that Tony kept squirming away from his touch, slapping his hands away and insisting that he could dress himself.

"I don' need you to take care of me," the younger man grunted petulantly. "I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh. Just like you took care of yourself after you fell off the ladder?"

"I can't help that it was icy!"

"You should have never been outside anyway!"

"Well someone had to put up the stupid Christmas lights! I've been telling you for almost two weeks now that we needed to decorate and you just kept putting it off! I really didn't think I was asking for all that much, Jethro! Just a few strands of lights!"

"I said I'd get around to 'em!"

"When? After Christmas?" Tony huffed before he sank back against the cushions, his aching head cradled in his hands.

He heard Gibbs sigh beside him before the older man's hand was on his wrist, tugging him gently against his chest. Rather than fighting, he allowed his lover to wrap his arms around him, savoring the warmth his body provided.

"Not much of a Christmas man, Tony," Gibbs said after awhile. "Haven't been since… Well, in a long time."

"'m not either, but I thought this year migh' be different," Tony mumbled, his voice slurred slightly.

"I was gonna put 'em up after this snow storm cleared."

"'m not really a patient guy."

"Ya think?" Gibbs snorted, a fond smile forming on his lips as he ran his fingers lightly against his lover's back before he reached for the comforter he brought down, wrapping Tony's shivering body in it.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"'M tired."

"Yeah, I know. Gotta stay awake a little longer though."

"Gibbs?"

"What?"

"Can we at least watch a movie?"

"Sure, Tony. Whatever you want."

Releasing a quiet sigh, the younger man snuggled closer to his lover, pressing his face against Gibbs' chest, breathing in his scent. "On secon' thought… you just stay right here, kay? Warm."

"Alright, Tony."

The Italian fell silent and for a moment, Gibbs was afraid he'd fallen asleep. Pulling away just slightly, he frowned, peering down at his face.

"Gibbs?"

The older man released a sigh of relief before he pulled Tony close to his chest again.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Love you."

Grinning broadly at that, Gibbs leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the younger man's head. "Yeah… Love you too."

::::::

"You missed a spot."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Well, you're all out of those shiny bulb things and you have a huge hole right there," Tony pointed out from his place on the couch, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"Didn't realized you'd become such a master of Christmas tree decorating."

"I'm not, but even I know that you can't have holes in the tree. You have too many near the top. Move a few down."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled in warning, his back to the younger man.

"I didn't complain when you picked out the Charlie Brown tree, Gibbs, but at least decorate it properly!"

"You wanna do this?" The older man asked, turning to scowl at his partner.

"Nope… I'm not allowed up on the ladder any more, remember?" The younger man reminded him smugly, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"I knew we should'a got Abs over here to decorate this thing," Gibbs grumbled, turning back to glare at the tree.

"Listen, I love Abby as much as the next guy, but I'm not having our first Christmas tree decorated with skulls and cross-bones. Maybe next year."

"Like the Ferrari ornaments are any better."

"Hey, those are classics."

"They're gaudy."

"And they go perfectly with our Charlie Brown tree."

Gibbs scoffed, climbing down off the ladder. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Ehhh…" Tony shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate. "It's alright, I guess."

"Okay. That's it. No tree next year," the silver-haired man declared, tossing the last of the ornaments in the box.

"Jet… C'mon. You know I was only kidding," the Italian said, standing up and making his way over to his lover. "It's perfect."

The older man looked at him warily, unsure of his intentions. "Don't have to kiss my ass, Tony."

"Aww, and here I thought that was what you liked most about me." He offered his best pout, sticking his bottom lip out playfully.

Gibbs growled and leaned forward, stealing a kiss from the younger man. "There's lots of things I like about you."

The brunette smirked deviously. "Think I could use any of them to convince you to throw a New Year's Party?"

"Mmm…" He kissed him again, debating the proposition in his head. "I don't think so."

"Aww! C'mon, Jethro!"

"Baby steps, DiNozzo. Baby steps."


	4. D

**A/N: We're back! We hope that everyone had a happy holiday season and thanks so much for all the love you guys showed after the last chapter! A quick note, something we forgot to mention in the first chapter: These snippets are not necessarily in chronological order. Right now, we're working in the Season 1-Season 2 area, but this chapter actually should come before "A", chronologically speaking. That being said, enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you think! Reviews help us write faster! -ShadowKitten701 & LizzieDiNozzo**

**D is for Ducky's Dogs  
**

"Jethro, may I have a word with you?"

Glancing up from his computer at the sound of the Medical Examiner's voice, Gibbs offered Ducky a curt nod and pushed himself to his feet. "What's goin' on, Duck?"

"Well, as you know, you and I have that conference to attend this weekend in New York, and Mother has been feeling a little under the weather the past few days."

Gibbs looked at the older man curiously. "You're not thinking about ditchin' me on this trip, are you?"

"Oh Heaven's no. Not at all, Jethro. Well, not if I can avoid it, though I **am** hesitant to leave Mother alone in her current condition."

Glancing up from the file that she was reading, Kate offered the Medical Examiner a bright smile. "I'd be happy to stay with her, Ducky."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you for offering, Caitlin," Ducky said, smiling at the younger woman.

"No problem," she responded, glaring at Tony when she caught him wiping at the tip of his nose.

"What?" He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"DiNozzo, you go too."

"But, boss…!"

"Nope," Gibbs said, sitting back down and reopening the file he'd been working on. "Don't wanna risk Mrs. Mallard fallin' down while Kate's there alone with her."

Slumping into his seat, Tony couldn't help but offer Kate a glare, barely resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. He'd already been dreading the upcoming weekend, knowing that Gibbs would be gone from Friday evening until Monday morning. Forcing him to spend time with Kate and Mrs. Mallard was just adding insult to injury and he wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it.

From the corner of his eye, Gibbs didn't miss the looks that Tony and Kate kept shooting one another across the bullpen and it was all he could do to keep from laughing at his younger lover. He knew that Tony had been unhappy to find out about the New York conference and he knew that the younger man had been even more pissed off when he found out that he couldn't tag along. He couldn't imagine how irritated the Italian was now that he'd been volunteered to spend the weekend babysitting Ducky's mother alongside Kate. In fact, he was positive that it was Tony's worst nightmare come true.

"This is just perfect," Ducky said, smiling brightly at the two young agents as he made his way over to the elevator. "I'll prepare a list for the both of you and then perhaps this evening, you can come by and get acquainted with Mother?" He suggested, missing the almost pained look on Tony's face at the thought of it. "And the dogs. Oh yes. You'll need to come by so I can introduce you before this weekend. They don't take too kindly to strangers."

"Dogs?" Tony asked, his frown darkening at the thought.

"Mmhmm… Four of 'em, isn't it, Duck?"

"Yes. They're very well behaved. For the most part."

Gibbs nearly laughed out loud when he saw his lover swallow hard, knowing that he wasn't a fan of animals.

"Oh, what kind, Ducky? I had a Golden Retriever when I was a kid," Kate said, smiling at the thought of playing with the dogs.

"Corgis," the older man replied, offering the agent a bright smile. "This evening, then. Perhaps around six? You and Timothy are, of course, welcome as well, Jethro. We'll do dinner."

"Sounds good," Gibbs responded, offering Tony an amused smirk.

Glaring at his lover, Tony turned back to his computer screen, wondering how in the hell he was going to manage to get out of this one.

::::::

_Sunday Morning…_

Kate made her way down the stairs and stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she walked into the kitchen. "G'mornin', Tony," she grinned, seeing him slumped over at the kitchen table. "Sleep well?"

"You know I didn't, Kate," he snapped, taking a sip of his coffee. "Stupid couch killed my back."

"Aww," she teased, ruffling his hair. She chuckled when he growled at her, pulling away from her touch. "No need to be grumpy, now. Gibbs and Ducky will be back tomorrow."

"Only three days too late," he grumbled. "I'm goin' for a run."

Kate nodded, pulling a pan out of the cabinet before she turned on the stove. "Want some breakfast? I can make you some eggs."

"Aww, my work-wife wants to make me breakfast! How sweet!"

Turning back to him, she threw a dish towel at him, rolling her eyes. "Get out of here before I swap the towel for a knife, DiNozzo," she responded with a roll of her eyes.

Unable to keep from laughing, he shook his head and pulled his tennis shoes on before he pushed himself to his feet. "I won't be gone long. Try not to burn the kitchen down, huh?"

"Only you would do that, Tony," she responded as he made his way to the front door.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the porch, planning on taking advantage of the time he was getting to himself. The past two days had been less than relaxing, having to babysit Ducky's demanding mother and their four corgis.

He headed down the driveway and around the corner, pacing himself in hopes that he'd be able to drag his exercise out as long as possible. He arrived back at the house a half an hour later, sighing heavily when he heard Kate yelling at the dogs.

Pushing the front door open, he cringed at the loud screeching noise that assaulted his ears as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What the hell's goin' on?" He asked, loud enough to be heard over the audible alarm and the barking dogs.

"They're freaking out! I accidentally set off the smoke detector!" She screeched, her hands pressed over her ears as she attempted to quiet the animals.

He rolled his eyes as he glanced around the kitchen for the smoke detector. Spotting it just above the doorway, he grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and pulled it across the floor. Climbing onto it, he felt around for a way to turn it off before he finally growled in frustration and ripped the cover from the wall, pulling the batteries out.

"There," he muttered, climbing down from the chair before he turned back to his irritated partner. "Shut the dogs up."

"I've been trying, Tony!" She snapped, turning her attention back to the dogs. "Shit."

"What now?"

"Where the hell did the fourth one go?" Kate asked, pushing past him as she made her way into the hallway. "Tony!"

"What?!" He grumbled, following her out into the hall and seeing the front door wide open. "Well, shit."

"You get to go find him. It's your fault he ran out," she accused.

"Technically, if you hadn't made an attempt to burn the house down, the dog wouldn't have run out the door."

Kate put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him. "It is not my fault the smoke detector went off! Mrs. Mallard came into the kitchen and pulled every knife out of the drawer and was threatening me with them! By the time I got back to the stove, the eggs were burning!"

"Whatever you say, Katie," Tony chuckled, heading out the door. He spotted the dog almost immediately next to the garage, running in circles as if he was lost.

"C'mere, Tyson," he called, crouching down about ten feet away from the dog and patting his leg. "C'mon, boy."

The dog stared at him, tilting his head curiously.

Tony sighed and stood up, taking a few steps toward the dog. "I knew there was a reason my mom always had cats," he muttered, watching as the dog back himself into a corner.

"Gotcha now," he said triumphantly before he leaned down, reaching for Tyson's collar.

The dog's head snapped around and before the Italian knew what happened, his hand was throbbing in pain and the dog was running back toward the house.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried, holding his hand close to his chest. Once the initial shock subsided, he pulled his hand away so he could get a look at it, cringing at the amount of blood he saw.

Wiping the blood off on his t-shirt, he looked at it again and saw the two puncture wounds on the top of his hand, and the gash that had torn across the base of his palm.

"Fuck." Turning back to the house, he broke into a jog, glad that McGee hadn't been volunteered for the babysitting duty as well. The Probie probably would have fainted at the sight of all the blood. Swallowing hard, he hurried up the steps to the front porch and inside the house, kicking the door closed behind him. "Kate?"

"Did you fi… Oh my God! Tony!"

"I'm okay. It looks worse than it really is," he said, though he couldn't help but clench his teeth in pain when she grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from his chest to inspect it.

"You need to go have this looked at."

"I'm. Fine," he managed through gritted teeth, wincing again when she pressed the dishtowel in her hand against the wounds.

"Fine," she huffed, moving his hand back against his chest. "But we're cleaning this up. Go sit down while I find something to wrap your hand with."

"Kate—"

"This isn't a discussion, Tony!"

He narrowed his eyes at her momentarily before he released a sigh and headed into the kitchen, still cradling his injured hand against his chest. Sinking down in the chair, he dropped his head back, glaring up at the ceiling.

A moment later, he heard Kate's footsteps as she returned to the kitchen. "I found Tyson on the front porch," she said, dropping the supplies onto the kitchen table. "I've put him and the others in the study for now. Annoying little beasts."

"Thought you were a fan of dogs."

"Of dogs, yes. Of those annoying little ankle biters? Not so much," she smiled. "C'mon. Let's take a look at your hand."

Holding his hand out to her, he eyed her suspiciously as she took it gently, inspecting the wounds carefully.

"The bleeding has stopped on these two. They don't look too bad, but I'm a little concerned about the gash. You're not having any trouble moving your fingers, are you? Any numbness or tingling?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, that remains to be seen," she teased. "C'mon. Over to the sink. We need to flush it out."

"For what?"

"Because, bone head, we need to make sure that it's clean before we bandage it. This is pretty much dog bite 101."

He rolled his eyes, but allowed her to pull him over to the sink. He couldn't help but smirk as she cleaned his hand carefully.

"What, DiNozzo?" She asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"I'm touched, Katie. Never thought you cared so much about my well-being."

"I don't," she snorted, turning his hand over to allow the warm water to run over the gash on the palm of his hand. "However, I'm concerned with Gibbs murdering me if I give you back to him all broken and mangled."

Kate could feel him tense under her fingers, and it was all she could do to keep her face neutral, as if she hadn't noticed.

"Gibbs…? Why would he care?"

"Please, Tony. It's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes."

"I don't… I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Please," she said again, barely stifling a snort. "You don't have to admit it if you don't want, but I'm happy for you two. You deserve to be happy."

He said nothing as she finished washing his hand out, and then he allowed her to lead him back to the table.

"We'll get it all bandaged up and you should be fine," she said. "But I'm serious, Tony. If you start to feel any numbness or tingling, you need to see a doctor. That damn dog could have torn something in your hand."

"I said I'm fine," he sighed, cringing as she started to wrap the sterile bandage around his injured hand. It took almost no time at all before she was finished.

"There. All done. Now go… do whatever it is you do that doesn't require you to… do much at all," she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, mother," he teased. "Man… wait til McGee hears about this. I don't think he'll even believe me!"

"DiNozzo, if you tell anyone that I was actually nice to you, I will shoot you."

He laughed quietly as he pushed himself out of the chair. "Thanks for takin' care of me, Katie. I knew there was an actual human being under that frigid exterior," he teased, allowing her to shoo him into the living room.

She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the slight smile already tugging against the corners of her lips. She took her time cleaning up the medical supplies she'd used and the burnt pan from breakfast before she made her way into the living room, not surprised to find Tony slumped down on the couch, his eyes fixed to the TV.

"You're gonna rot what little brain you have left."

He glanced up at her with a cocked eyebrow, but said nothing.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before she made her way over to the couch, dropping down onto the cushion beside him. It wasn't often that she got to see Tony being quiet, and while she was enjoying the fact that he wasn't teasing her or talking about movies, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him, knowing that he was missing his lover.

"What are you watching?" She asked, trying to start a friendly conversation that would hopefully take his mind off things.

"Die Hard." His voice was quiet when he spoke, making it clear to Kate that he didn't want to talk.

"Oh." She watched with him for a minutes before she spoke again, trying to engage him. "What's he doing? I missed the beginning."

He glanced over at her and cocked his eyebrow again, chucking quietly and returning his gaze to the screen. "You don't have to play small talk with me, Kate."

"I'm not. I just wanna know what's happening in the movie."

"It's an action movie. If you'd just watch it, you'll figure it out. Don't have to be a rocket scientist."

She nudged him with her shoulder and he looked down at her again. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Katie."

She rolled her eyes at him. "He'll be back tomorrow morning, you know."

Tony paused, a look of defeat crossing his face before he schooled it back to his usual carefree grin. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm some little kid who misses his daddy."

"Didn't say you were. Just… it's normal, you know. Not something you have to hide."

Tony was quiet, as if processing her words. After a few minutes, he nudged her with his shoulder the same way she had, smiling but not taking his eyes off the screen. "Thanks."

::::::

_Later That Evening…_

"Home sweet home," Ducky announced as Gibbs pulled the sedan into the long driveway.

"Tell me about it," the silver-haired man agreed, shifting the car into park. "Ten bucks says they've killed each other."

"Make it twenty and you're on," the medical examiner responded, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "I just hope there was no bloodshed on the carpet in the study. It's a hassle to clean."

"DiNozzo? In the study? Yeah, it's a safe bet that your carpet is clean, Duck," Gibbs snorted as he climbed out of the driver's seat, stretching with a groan as his back cracked loudly. He ignored the look his friend threw him before he rounded the car, anxious to see his lover. "C'mon, Duck. It's cold out here."

"Coming, Jethro."

The two men entered the house, not too surprised by the silence that greeted them considering the late hour. Gibbs dropped Ducky's bags near the stairs and stepped into the living room, drawn by the pale light from the television.

He chuckled when he saw his lover and Kate on the couch, their heads resting on each other's shoulders. He made his way around to the other side and watched his lover sleeping for a moment, glad to be seeing him after the long weekend.

He was just about to turn around to find Ducky when Tony moved his injured hand, the white bandage catching Gibbs' eye.

"DiNozzo," he growled, leaning down to pick his hand up, inspecting it more closely.

He frowned when the younger man groaned and attempted to pull his hand away. Standing upright, Gibbs watched as Tony stretched, his green eyes fluttering open slowly.

It took the Italian a moment for his vision to clear and he couldn't stop the goofy smile that formed on his face at the sight of the older man.

"Boss?"

"What the hell have you done to yourself this time, Tony?" He asked, a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Your hand?"

"He became dog chow for Tyson," Kate responded, barely stifling a yawn. "Good trip?"

"No," Gibbs responded curtly. "The damn dog bit you?"

"It was Kate's fault."

"My fault? You're the idiot who backed the dog into a corner!"

"Because you made me go chase him!"

"Because you left the door open!"

"Because you were running around like a chicken with its head cut off over burnt eggs!"

"Because—"

"—Enough," Gibbs interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at his two agents before he bent down, unwrapping Tony's injured hand carefully. "Burnt eggs, Kate?"

"It was a mistake, Gibbs. I was making breakfast and Mrs. Mallard came in and started pulling knives out. I turned my back for a second and the smoke alarm started going off."

"Where were you, Tony?"

"He went out for a run," the woman explained, looking over the couple as Gibbs examined the Italian's hand. "I cleaned it out and bandaged it. The bite wasn't that bad."

Gibbs nodded, looking over the two puncture wounds before turning his lover's hand over, cringing at the large gash across his palm. "Not a bad job, Kate," the older man said quietly. "Still wanna have Ducky take a look at it and then we'll head home."

It didn't take long for the Medical Examiner to re-check Tony's wounds before he wrapped his hand up again and sent the agents on their way. Though the weekend hadn't been as excruciating as he'd expected, Tony had never been so glad to see Gibbs' house as he was when the older man pulled into the driveway.

Grabbing his bags out of the trunk, Gibbs followed Tony up the front porch, slipping his key into the lock before he pushed the front door open.

"Gonna go work on the boat?" Tony asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice at the thought of going to bed alone.

"Nope. Gonna lock up down here, then we're goin' to bed."

"Really?"

Gibbs didn't respond as he turned back to the door, shutting it tightly before he turned back to the younger man. Closing the space between them, he backed Tony against the wall before he claimed his lips with his own, savoring the feeling.

Pulling away, he swallowed hard in an attempt to catch his breath before he offered Tony a smirk.

"What?" The younger man asked, eyeing his lover warily.

"Just thinkin' about givin' ya a couple more bites tonight. Not opposed to that, are ya, DiNozzo?"

"From you? Not at all. Lead the way, boss," he grinned, allowing his lover to take his uninjured hand before he led them both up the stairs.


	5. E

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on this one, you guys! We wanted to thank everyone so much for their reviews and hopefully, you'll find this one was worth the wait! We'll try to get the next installment out a little quicker, but remember: reviews always help us write faster! Xoxo, Shadowkitten701 & LizzieDiNozzo**

**E is for Elevator**

"DiNozzo, I swear, if you hit me with one more spitball…"

Kate trailed off, allowing the threat to hang in the air as she glared angrily at her partner, picking the little piece of paper out of her brown hair.

"C'mon, Katie. It's just a little piece of paper," the Italian grinned, leaning back in his chair, the straw clenched between his teeth.

"You know, I'm amazed more and more every day with just how juvenile you are. How did you even get hired here?"

"Now that's an easy one: I smiled," he responded, plucking the straw from his mouth before he offered his most charming grin.

She rolled her eyes, holding up her finger in warning. "I meant what I said, Tony. Stop with the spitballs."

"Anyone ever tell you that you completely suck all the enjoyment out of life?" He asked, smirking at the rude gesture she threw his way. "Now that wasn't very ladylike. Probie! Did you see what she just did ?"

To his left, the Junior Agent didn't respond, choosing instead to focus his attention on his computer monitor. Kate and Tony had been picking at each other all morning, and with the kind of mood Gibbs was in, the last thing McGee wanted as to get in the middle of their petty bickering.

"Probie!"

Unfortunately, Tony wasn't getting the message.

"She has a point, Tony. Spitballs are kind of juvenile."

"This coming from the guy who spends 9 hours a day playing video games on his computer," Tony snorted.

"For your information, the game I play requires a high level of intelligence. You wouldn't even make it past the first level."

"If I did, I'd be tempted to shoot myself."

"It certainly would save us the trouble," Kate sneered, dropping her gaze back to her computer.

"You wound me, Katie."

"I'd like to."

Wrinkling his nose up at his partner, Tony resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out. He had to admit, his teammates were far too easy. Sometimes, he had a tendency to go overboard with his teasing, but it was hard not to when they had such amusing reactions.

Snickering quietly to himself, he sat upright in his chair, clicking on the Solitaire game he'd been playing when he found the straw tucked in the back of his desk drawer. He'd just made his first move when the familiar voice growled his name, sounding very much like a bear in heat.

And not in a good way.

"DiNozzo!"

"Oh, hey Boss."

"You plan on actually gettin' some work down today?" Gibbs snarled, his ever present coffee cup missing from his hand.

"I finished with the file you gave me already," he responded proudly, ignoring the angry look on his lover's face.

"Got a whole stack of 'em on my desk. You waitin' for an engraved invitation?"

"On it, Boss."

Pushing himself up from his chair, Tony made his way over to the older man's desk, feeling Kate and McGee's eyes on him as he passed. He almost felt sorry for the two younger agents. Gibbs was most definitely a bastard most of the time, especially when it came to work, but his teammates had never seen the former Marine without his coffee.

He was most definitely going to have to take one for the team.

"McGee, I thought I told you I wanted your file a half an hour ago. You operatin' on Pacific Standard Time?"

"N…N…No, Boss. I just… I was… And I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I… I…"

"Hey Jethro, uh, quick question about this weekend. You think we'll need one moving truck or two?" The Italian asked, hoping to head off the epic ass-chewing he knew his lover was about to deliver.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, however, Tony knew he'd picked a bad topic.

The older agent spun around on him, his icy blue eyes flashing angrily. There wasn't a look of mild annoyance which was what he was used to receiving. Gibbs looked downright murderous.

"Conference room. Now."

The Senior Agent faltered only slightly before standing up and straightening his suit. Offering his coworkers a reassuring smile, he followed their boss to the elevator and stepped on, waiting for what he knew was coming next.

As soon as the doors closed and the car began moving, Gibbs reached over and flipped the emergency switch, coloring the metal walls with the blue glow. He immediately turned to his lover, his blue eyes dark with anger. "What the hell were you thinkin', DiNozzo?"

"It just popped into my head. I wanted to ask before I forgot," he replied, shrugging one shoulder casually.

The silver-haired man nearly snarled as he backed his lover into the corner, missing the way the younger man's face changed to reflect his slightly uncomfortable state. There weren't any words spoken, just hard, icy blue eyes staring into Tony's hazel ones.

"Gibbs…" he tried, feeling his heart beginning to race slightly as his back hit the corner of the elevator.

Gibbs stopped his approach, leaving just enough room between them so that they weren't touching. Y"ou know how I feel about talkin' about home at work."

The brunette nodded, struggling to take a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart rate down. "I know you… you're embarrassed to be with me."

He froze, surprised by his lover's statement. He was hardly embarrassed to be with him; it was just something he would rather keep separate from work. He growled, angry at himself for not explaining that to him, for assuming that he understood. Lashing out, he punched the wall of the elevator, frowning darkly when Tony visibly flinched.

"I am **not** embarrassed to be with you, Tony. Hell, I don't even care if everyone knows. I just don't want anyone to have a reason to believe you're gettin' special treatment because you're sleepin' with the boss."

He nodded again, finally managing to take a deep enough breath to slow his heart slightly. "Sorry I brought it up, Jethro."

Stepping forward, he leaned in and kissed the younger man tenderly. "Don't say you're sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you understood."

Reaching over, he flipped the emergency switch and furrowed his brow in confusion when the car didn't start moving again. Behind him, he could hear his partners breathing hitch and he glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Tony always did have a flair for the dramatics. "We're fine, DiNozzo. It'll be movin' again in a minute."

"I… I… I'm claustrophobic, Boss."

He chuckled quietly, reaching for the maintenance call button when he heard his Senior Agent slump against the wall and slide to the floor, gripping his knees to his chest as he struggled for breath. "Tony?"

"I… I…" he tried, shaking his head vehemently when he couldn't get the words out.

Gibbs crouched down beside him, running a hand over his back. "Calm down. We're okay. I'm right here with you."

Tony tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his throat as he began to wheeze. The panic attack he was having was quickly becoming worse.

"It's all gonna be okay, Tony. Just relax," Gibbs said, offering his hand to the younger man, pleased when he took it and squeezed gently.

The younger man tried desperately to speak, but he couldn't even form a coherent thought. He felt as though the walls of the elevator were closing in on him. A strangled cry escaped him as he clawed at his shirt collar again, popping the top two buttons off.

"C… c… can't breathe…" he managed, his vision going slightly blurry.

"Dammit, Tony!" Gibbs growled, finding it difficult to remain calm while his lover was in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

Keeping one hand on his lover's shoulder, Gibbs reached over and grabbed the phone again when the elevator lurched, catching him off guard. "We're moving. Just stay calm."

The Italian didn't answer, his breaths coming in short ragged spurts. His face was pale and clammy, a light sheen of sweat already visible on his face. His entire body trembled and when the elevator jerked to a stop, a low, pathetic whimper escaped him.

The older man pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his lover under the arms, pulling him up and wrapping an arm around his waist. They stepped off the elevator together, with Tony leaning against his boss heavily as they made their way into Autopsy.

He took his first deep breath in over 20 minutes when they entered the large, open room, allowing Gibbs to lead him over to one of the empty tables.

"Sit," the older man commanded gently, helping his Italian onto one of the tables.

Tony didn't protest, though his eyes never left Gibbs as he made his way over to the Medical Examiner's office, knocking loudly. "Duck!"

Opening the door, Ducky poked his head out, offering his friend a bright smile. "Jethro! To what do I owe this pleasure? Need I even ask?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, releasing a heavy sigh. "Again."

"What happened this time?" Ducky asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm… I'm right h… here. I can… can still hear you talkin'," Tony wheezed, his voice raspy.

"Panic attack. Got stuck in the elevator for a few minutes and he couldn't breathe."

"Ah. Claustrophobia is one of the more common phobias, Anthony. Hardly anything to be ashamed of," he reassured him, noting the way the younger man blushed when Gibbs mentioned his attack. "How often do you have them?"

"Hardly ever."

The Medical Examiner nodded, placing his stethoscope against the Italian's back and instructing him to take a deep breath.

"Your heart is back down to its normal rate and your lungs are clear, so you should be just fine," he smiled, patting the Senior Agent on the arm. "I do suggest, however, that you go home and rest."

Tony glanced at Gibbs, frowning slightly when the older man nodded, giving him his silent approval. "Boss, I'm fine. I don't have to go home."

"Not a discussion, Tony. Go home. I'll see you this evening."

The Italian remained still for a moment before he gave his boss a slight nod and slid off the metal table slowly, his head still spinning slightly.

He made his way over to the doorway slowly, stopping only when Gibbs called out to him, his voice soft.

"Tony."

"Yeah?" Was the curt response.

"We'll talk later. Get some rest."

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded and stepped through the door, heading for the stairs.

Gibbs waited until he heard the heavy metal door slam shut behind the Italian before he sagged against the autopsy table, running a hand over his face. "Christ, all those times in an elevator… What the hell happened this time?"

"I believed him when he said this wasn't something that came on frequently, Jethro. If I had to make a guess, I would say something else set off the panic attack. The claustrophobia was a symptom, not a cause."

"He's never mentioned havin' panic attacks before."

"Yes well, I need to have a long talk with that young man regarding him holding out on important information," Ducky said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't worry about it. It was a very minor attack, and—"

"He couldn't breathe, Duck! I wouldn't exactly call that minor!"

"You've clearly never seen a full blown panic attack," the doctor scoffed. "I meant it when I said that he would be just fine. He seemed a little shaky, but there was nothing to be concerned about. In fact, the only reason I bothered to send him home was so that he would not have to answer any uncomfortable questions from Caitlin and Timothy."

Gibbs said nothing as he pushed away from the table, releasing a frustrated sigh. "You're sure it's nothing to be concerned about?"

"Positive, though if it will make you feel more at ease, I'd be happy to come check him over again this evening."

"We'll see. I'll call ya if I need to."

"Very well," Ducky said with a slight nod, resting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know it wasn't easy watching him go through that today, Jethro, but he will be just fine."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs muttered, already on his way out of autopsy. Pausing at the elevator, the older man hit the button with more force than necessary and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to forget the panicked look on Tony's face when he realized the elevator had stopped moving.

::::::

Gibbs sighed as he shifted the hot pizza, pausing outside his lover's apartment door.

It had been nearly seven hours since Tony had been sent home, and when he finally left, he was surprised to find that the younger man wasn't at his house. He figured that his lover had ended up going to his own apartment, so he headed in that direction, stopping to pick up a pizza on the way.

Reaching up, he rapped on the door quickly, waiting patiently as he heard the younger man padding toward the door.

The silver-haired man smiled when the door opened, holding out the pizza box as an offering. "Brought dinner."

"Not hungry," the Italian bit out, turning away from the door. He didn't bother closing it, knowing that his lover would sooner kick it down then take the hint and leave. "Didn't have to come over."

"Went by the house. You weren't there."

"Ever think that's by design?"

"If you want me to go, just say the words Tony."

He was met by silence and it was all he could do to keep the smug smile from his face. He knew his younger lover might be angry and upset over what had happened earlier in the day, but he also knew him well enough to know he didn't really want to be alone.

He watched as Tony made his way into the living room, slumping down on the couch with an irritated sigh as he headed into the kitchen, grabbing a couple paper plates for their meal. Pausing at the refrigerator, he grabbed two bottles of beer before padding into the living room quietly, dropping down onto the couch beside his partner.

They were both quiet as Gibbs grabbed a couple slices out of the box, dropping them onto a plate before he handed it to Tony.

"Said I'm not hungry," he muttered, though his traitorous stomach gave a particularly loud groan of protest.

"That says otherwise," Gibbs snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Eat. You missed breakfast this mornin'."

Eyeing Gibbs wearily, Tony snatched the plate from his hand, scooting over as much as possible, though it didn't deter his stubborn lover. After grabbing a slice of pizza for himself, Gibbs closed the gap between them, dropping an arm around the younger man's shoulder. He tensed up at first, it wasn't long before he began to relax, melting into the embrace.

"Much better," Gibbs smirked.

"Can't you ever just take a hint?" Tony asked with a sigh of defeat as he bit into his dinner ravenously.

"Nope."

"Good."

They ate quietly, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence and neither man found that they minded too much. However, as soon as Tony swallowed the last bite of his dinner, Gibbs spoke, his voice nearly startling the younger man.

"Wanna tell me what happened today?"

"What did it look like?" Tony grunted, already on the defensive. Before his incident in the elevator, there wasn't a single person at NCIS who knew about his occasional panic attacks or his claustrophobia. It was something he guarded very carefully, and knowing that his lover had found out in the most embarrassing way possible made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Tony?"

"Because it's not exactly something I like to broadcast, Jethro. After all the shit I've put Kate and McGee through, do you honestly think they wouldn't use that to their full advantage if they knew? I can control it most of it the time because I don't have to worry about anyone lockin' me in a damn janitor's closet to get back at me for throwin' a spitball or super gluing office supplies!"

"You can't honestly believe that—"

The Italian snorted, pushing himself to his feet. "People are cruel, J. If you think for one second that they wouldn't completely exploit something like that, you're blind."

"Then you let **me** deal with them. You can't keep shit like this from me, Tony. If I'd had any idea about these issues, I never would have had you in that elevator to begin with, and certainly not under those circumstances."

"I couldn't tell you," he said, dropping his eyes to the worn carpet as he ran a hand through his hair. "Especially not you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a weakness and you're the last person I ever wanted to find out."

"Tony…"

"I'm not some tough-as-nails former Marine or an expert profiler. I don't know the first thing about DNA profiles or hacking computers and I couldn't even dissect a frog in biology. I ended up cutting off its leg instead. I'm nothin', Gibbs, but for some reason, you've kept me around and I didn't wanna give you a reason not to."

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever it was he was about to receive, though he did not expect what came next.

Pushing himself to his feet, Gibbs reached out and cuffed him on the back of his head gently before he grabbed his chin lightly. "Tony, look at me."

Forcing his hazel eyes open, he swallowed hard in anticipation.

"There is absolutely nothin' in this world that would ever make me wanna get rid of you. You got that? I know you think it's just some corny line outta one of your movies, but—"

Leaning forward, younger man captured his lips in a kiss, crushing himself against the silver-haired agent. The force of the kiss sent Gibbs stumbling backwards onto the couch, though Tony never broke contact.

His hands found his partner's thin hips as he pulled him closer, moaning quietly into the kiss when the Italian pressed against him. After another torturous second, Tony pulled away, panting ever so slightly. "God I love it when you're corny."

Leaning up, Gibbs pecked his lips against before he pulled away, studying the younger man carefully. "Are we okay now?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"We're better than okay," Tony promised.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," he agreed, leaning in for another kiss before he smirked against his lover's lips. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
